List of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones DVD additional features
This is a list of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones DVD additional features. It contains the special features and bonus content found on the The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones DVD box sets (Volume 1 - 3). The special features are not rated. Companion Historical Documentaries Ninety-four historical documentaries were created over a five-year period by Lucasfilm's documentary crew for the DVD release of the series. Each documentary covers a historical topic connected to the chapter to which it is associated. The television broadcast rights for these documentaries was secured by the History Channel. From Volume One, The Early Years: *''My First Adventure'' Special Features (Vol. 1 Disc 1) **Archaeology - Unearthing Our Past **Howard Carter and the Tomb of Tutankhamun **Colonel Lawrence's War - T.E. Lawrence and Arabia **From Slavery to Freedom *''Passion for Life'' Special Features (Vol. 1 Disc 3) **Theodore Roosevelt and The American Century **Ecology - Pulse of the Planet **American Dreams - Norman Rockwell and the Saturday Evening Post **Art Rebellion - The Making of the Modern **Edgar Degas - Reluctant Rebel **Braque & Picasso: A Collaboration Cubed *''Perils of Cupid'' Special Features (Vol. 1 Disc 5) **Giacomo Puccini - Music of the Heart **It's Opera! **The Archduke's Last Journey - End of an Era **Powder Keg - Europe 1900 to 1914 **Sigmund Freud - Exploring the Unconscious **Carl Jung and the Journey of Self Discovery **Psychology - Charting the Human Mind *''Travels With Father'' Special Features (Vol. 1 Disc 6) **Seeking Truth - The Life of Leo Tolstoy **Unquiet Voices - Russian Writers and the State **Aristotle - Creating Foundations **Ancient Questions - Philosophy and Our Search for Meaning *''Jouney of Radiance'' Special Features (Vol. 1 Disc 7) **Jiddu Krishnamurti - The Reluctant Messiah **Annie Besant - An Unlikely Rebel **Medicine in the Middle Kingdom **Eastern Spirituality - The Road to Enlightenment *''Spring Break Adventure'' Special Features (Vol. 1 Disc 9) **Thomas Edison - Lighting Up the World **Invention and Innovation - What's Behind a Good Idea? **The Mystery of Edward Stratemeyer **Wanted: Dead or Alive - Pancho Villa and the American Invasion of Mexico **General John J. Pershing and His American Army **George S. Patton - American Achilles *''Love's Sweet Song'' Special Features (Vol 1. Disc 11) **Easter Rising - The Poets' Rebellion **The Passions of William Butler Yeats **Sean O'Casey vs. Ireland **Ireland - The Power of the Poets **Winston Churchill - The Lion's Roar **Demanding the Vote - The Pankhursts and British Suffrage **Fighting for the Vote - Women's Suffrage in America From Volume Two, The War Years: *''Trenches of Hell'' Special Features (Vol 2. Disc 1) **The Somme - A Storm of Steel **Siegfried Sassoon - A War Poet's Journey **Robert Graves and the White Goddess **I Am France - The Myth of Charles de Gaulle *''Demons of Deception'' Special Features (Vol 2. Disc 2) **Into the Furnace - The Battle of Verdun **Marshal Pétain's Fall from Grace **Flirting with Danger - The Fantasy of Mata Hari **Reading the Enemy's Mind - Espionage in World War I *''Phantom Train of Doom'' Special Features (Vol 2. Disc 3) **Chasing the Phantom - Paul von Lettow Vorbeck **Dreaming of Africa - The Life of Frederick Selous **At Home and Abroad - The Two Faces of Jan Smuts *''Oganga, the Giver and Taker of Life'' Special Features (Vol 2. Disc 4) **Albert Schweitzer - Reverence for Life **Congo - A Curse of Riches **Waging Peace - The Rise of Pacifism *''Attack of the Hawkmen'' Special Features (Vol 2. Disc 5) **War in the Third Dimension - Aerial Warfare in World War I **Blood Red - The Life and Death of Manfred von Richthofen **Flying High for France - The Lafayette Escadrille **Anthony Fokker - The Flying Dutchman *''Adventures in the Secret Service'' Special Features (Vol 2. Disc 6) **Karl - The Last Habsburg Emperor **The Russian Revolution - All Power to the Soviets! **V.I. Lenin - History Will Not Forgive Us *''Espionage Escapades'' Special Features (Vol 2. Disc 7) **Impresario - Sergei Diaghilev and the Ballets Russes **Ballet - The Art of Dance **Franz Kafka's Dark Truth *''Daredevils of the Desert'' Special Features (Vol 2. Disc 8) **Lines in the Sand - The Middle East and the Great War **Col. Lawrence's War - T.E. Lawrence and Arabia (note: repeated from Vol 1. Disc 1) From Volume Three, The Years of Change: *''Tales of Innocence'' **Unhealed Wounds - The Life of Ernest Hemingway **The Secret Life of Edith Wharton **Lowell Thomas - American Storyteller **The French Foreign Legion - The World's Most Legendary Fighting Force *''Masks of Evil'' **For the People Despite the People - The Ataturk Revolution **The Greedy Heart of Halide Edib **Dracula - Fact and Fiction **The Ottoman Empire - A World of Difference *''Treasure of the Peacock's Eye'' **Bronislaw Malinowski - God Professor **Anthropology - Looking at the Human Condition **New Guinea - Paradise in Peril *''Winds of Change'' **Woodrow Wilson - American Idealist **Gertrude Bell - Iraq's Uncrowned Queen **Ho Chi Minh - The Price of Freedom **Paul Robeson - Scandalize My Name **Robert Goddard - Mr. Rocket Science **The Best Intentions - The Paris Peace Conference and the Treaty of Versailles *''Mystery of the Blues'' **Al "Scarface" Capone - The Original Gangster **Ben Hecht - Shakespeare of Hollywood **On the Trail of Eliot Ness **Louis Armstrong - Ambassador of Jazz **Jazz - Rhythms of Freedom **Prohibition - America on the Rocks **Hellfighters - Harlem's Heroes of World War One *''The Scandal of 1920'' **Tin Pan Alley - Soundtrack of America **Broadway - America Center Stage **Wonderful Nonsense - The Algonquin Roundtable *''The Hollywood Follies'' **Erich von Stroheim - The Profligate Genius **The World of John Ford **Irving Thalberg - Hollywood's Boy Wonder **The Rise of the Moguls - The Men Who Built Hollywood Interactive Bonus Disc The final DVD in each set is entitled "Interactive Bonus Disc" and contains 3 features. The Interactive Bonus Disc for Volume One is Disc 12; for Volume Two is Disc 9; and for Volume Three is currently unknown. DVD-ROM Minimum System Requirements: *PC: Windows 2000 (SP1) with Pentium 4 processor, 1 GB RAM, 150 MB hard disk space, 64 MB video card, 16 bit sound card, & DVD-ROM drive *Mac: OS X Version 10.3.9+, G4, 1 GB RAM, & 150 MB hard drive space Interactive Timeline An interactive timeline included on each set. It is designed as a DVD-ROM feature. Historical overview lectures *Vol. 1 - Historical Lecture: "The Promise of Progress" *Vol. 2 - Historical Lecture: "War and Revolution" Interactive Game An interactive game, designed as a DVD-ROM feature, is included on the Interactive Bonus Disc for each box set. *Vol. 1 - The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Revolution, based on Spring Break Adventure *Vol. 2 - The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Special Delivery, based on Oganga, The Giver and Taker of Life DVD additional features Category:DVDs Category:Companion Historical Documentaries List of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones DVD additional features